


Dance Me to the End of Love (or the beginning)

by Queenie_Mab



Series: PJO ficlets and oneshots [20]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Drinking, Embarrassment, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Lapdance, M/M, Pet Names, Strip Tease, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico wakes up after a wild party disoriented and having to explain himself to Hazel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orangesiclebirb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangesiclebirb/gifts), [bailci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailci/gifts).



> Based on prompt #43 "YOU DID WHAT?" from an [ask-meme](http://mab-speaks.tumblr.com/post/113494424154) on Tumblr. Requested by [zmay0309](http://zmay0309.tumblr.com/).

~*~

  


Nico blinks his eyes, the ceiling of Hades cabin coming blearily into focus. His head throbs and his eyeballs feel like they're dry in their sockets. The sound of a girl humming, footsteps crossing the flagstone floor makes him sit bolt upright, rubbing the back of his head, confused. 

"Hazel?" His mouth tastes like death. He tries to moisten it and it doesn't help. 

"I see you're finally awake," she says, hands on her hips. "What on earth happened at that party last night? I can't get a hold of anybody this morning; they're all sleeping in, well, except Will Solace, but he said he had to leave early since he has work this morning so he couldn't talk."

Will Solace? Nico thinks back, images rising in his mind that absolutely cannot be memories. His stomach churns. "Uhhh, I think I'm gonna be sick." He jumps out of bed, his feet burning on the ice-cold floor and races to the bathroom in only his underwear. 

"Oh gods, please just let me die," he says, resting his head on his arm propped on the toilet seat, his legs and ass cold on the floor. The gods don't seem to be listening. He pulls himself up and washes his face and hands in the sink, then drinks cold water from the faucet. He's still shaky on his feet, but feels halfway human again.

"Are you alright?" Hazel asks from the door several minutes later. She brings him a bathrobe and helps him into it, and then leads him back to his bunk where he tells her most of what had happened. 

"YOU DID WHAT?" Hazel demands and he can't even bring himself to meet her face. He doesn't doubt he's as red as she is flustered.

"I gave Will Solace a lap dance," he says with his face in his hands. He rests his elbows on his knees. "It's Jason's fault. He brought this stuff, some sort of energy drink he found while traveling and then showed me this video – he, uh, knows I like dancing … and I dunno. The mood was good; the party started and we were playing this Truth or Dare game … How am I going to look Solace in the face after that?"

"Mmm-hmmmm," Hazel hums through her nose. She stays quiet until Nico can't help but turn to look at her. She's hiding a smile behind her hand.

"What?" he mutters. "It's not funny. It's mortifying."

"Yes, well …" She clears her throat. "I'm gonna go and talk to Jason about what drinks he's passing around. I think you're doing pretty well. Not trying to fade into the shadows or hide out in the Underworld. You've come a long way in three years, big brother."

~*~

After Hazel leaves, Nico gets up and puts on a clean set of clothes. He figures he has two choices: he could curl up in a ball of angst, and then Will would come in and fuss about his health, maybe diagnose him with temporary insanity, or he could get up and find Will on his own, explain about the energy drink and ask him to pretend the whole embarrassing experience never happened. Knowing Will, he'd prefer Nico choose the latter option. 

As he opens the door his breath catches in his chest. Will Solace stands right outside, his hand lifted to knock, the tips of his ears sticking out from his shaggy blond curls are bright red. 

"Hey. Umm … you forgot your clothes," Will says, his face going nearly as red as his ears. "Uh, can I come in for a sec?" 

Nico takes the clothes Will hands him, his arms heavy like lead, and then steps back to let Will inside without answering. Even his tongue feels frozen with embarrassment. 

Will fiddles with his pockets, pulling out the ace bandage he carries more for playing with than for using to bind injuries. He walks to the nearest torch and peers at the green flames. 

Nico tosses his clothes on the end of his bunk, working up his nerve to say something. The awkwardness between them is something he doesn't like. He and Will have spent the past three years building a friendship like he'd always wanted and never thought he'd have. It's not like his friendships with the seven demigods of the prophecy or with Reyna, this was one that rose not out of surviving a quest and learning to trust from necessity, but because Will was interested in knowing him, and … he'd be lying if he said the feeling wasn't mutual. 

He clears his throat. "Look, about last night. I – I'm sorry if I embarrassed you or made you feel uncomfortable. There was this energy drink …" Oh holy Hades, now he's talking with his hands, and babbling on about gods know what because he can't stop himself. "And I didn't mean to do that, but I didn't _not_ want to do it either, but Jason showed me this video and, I dunno. The dancing was different than I'm used to and I tried it and liked it, but I didn't realize Jason was gonna use that against me … and I'm sorry."

He heaves a huge breath, running out of words. Will grins at him, his face less red and more amused. Nico's not sure he likes it. It feels a lot like he's just put himself on the spot and now Will's going to make fun of him for it.

"Well? Are you going to say anything?" he snaps. It really isn't fair that he has to do all the talking, especially after apologizing, spilling his guts and all.

"I think you are an amazing dancer," Will says at last. He walks over to stand facing Nico, meeting his eyes. "It caught me off guard, sure, but only because I'm not used to seeing you so open and free-spirited. I thought you might have been drugged."

He touches Nico's cheek and Nico feels his face flush again, his nerves waking up all over under his skin. "I'm okay."

Will nods. "You're more than okay. I uh – Look …" He drops his hand and pulls Nico over to his bunk and they sit on the edge, then Will grabs Nico's hand. "We've been tiptoeing around this thing between us for a long time. I'd like to take a chance and acknowledge it."

"What thing?" Nico asks. He's lying about not understanding, but can't find any other words. 

"Go out with me, Nico di Angelo," Will says. "Be my boyfriend."

Nico stares into Will's bright blue eyes, a little shell-shocked and surprised at the lack of knee-jerk denials that usually happen in uncomfortable situations. He nods, and when Will's smile brightens his face, Nico leans in and kisses him. 

Will giggles into the kiss and pulls Nico closer until he's straddling Will's lap and laughing against his lips. He feels better than when the energy drink hit his system last night. "Maybe sometime I'll dance for you again."

Will's eyes roll back in his head and he holds onto Nico's waist. "Definitely."

"Oh my! I'll just … uh … Jason!" they hear Hazel shout, and then the door closes and they don't bother letting that interrupt the kiss. Three years of tension takes a while to unwind.

Continued in Chapter Two


	2. How it Began and How it Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that his "juice" hangover has passed, Nico thinks back over the details of what EXACTLY brought him and Will together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on prompt #47 "Nobody has to know" from an [ask-meme](http://mab-speaks.tumblr.com/post/113494424154) on Tumblr. Requested by [Bailci](http://bailci.tumblr.com/). She actually gave me #50 (writer's choice) and I picked #47.

~*~

  


Nico rolls onto his back after what feels like forever, his hair messed up beyond help, but when he looks over at Will lying on the bed beside him, he doesn't need to worry about making an impression. 

Will takes deep breaths, his chest rising and falling, and then rolls onto his side to look at Nico, his grin taking up the majority of his face. "Wow. I should have asked you out ages ago." Will's ears go bright red, then his cheeks follow suit. Nico thinks it's adorable.

"Why didn't you?" Nico asks, though he suspects he knows the answer. He hasn't been very good about showing Will he'd accept the invitation. Honestly, if it hadn't been for the stupid juice Jason had given him, he might have never said a thing and Will would have moved on when he assumed Nico wasn't interested. But Will wasn't lying about the pull Nico feels, the magnetism between them. It fills Nico with a secret thrill to know Will feels it too. 

"I, uh …" Will stammers, then clears his throat. "I'm actually not very brave. I was afraid you'd turn me down and then …" His eyes go round, his grin slipping. "That would have killed me. You don't have any idea how hot you are, do you? How intimidating and really sort of scary you can be to approach when it comes to touchy-feely stuff?" 

Nico breathes out slowly and nods. "Yeah, I … I do that because I'm scared too. Like, if I act like I'm untouchable, then it won't hurt when nobody wants to touch me." He wrinkles his nose, feeling stupid. "That's pretty self-sabotaging, huh?"

Will reaches for him again, dragging his warm palm over Nico's cooling chest and settling over his right nipple. It sends another thrill racing through Nico's nerves, and then he realizes he's only wearing his briefs again. The bathrobe got pushed off sometime during their makeout session. 

Nico shakes with laughter, remembering the ridiculous events that brought them to this point. He can't really find it in himself to be upset with Jason, though he really does need to ask about what was in that juice.

The Night Before

  


"Okay, okay," Jason gasps, laughing. "Watch this one next. He makes a selection on the remote control and a video starts playing on the new big screen television in the Big House's rec room. 

He staggers to his feet and plops onto the couch next to Nico. 

Nico's focuses on the screen where a fit young man dances, gyrating his hips, his hands caressing his own chest. He strips himself to his briefs, slowly, sensually, then turns and starts bouncing his butt while Jason cracks up, clutching his bottle to his chest. 

Nico doesn't tear his eyes from the screen. His heart hammers, the music enthralling, and the dancing … His fingers twitch in his lap. He has to concentrate to keep his body still when it's itching to get up and dance along. He mentioned he liked to dance to Jason a few months ago and Jason promised to find some modern day dances to show him when he returned to camp, but this is just plain _mind-blowing._

The video ends and silence falls between them. Jason passes Nico the bottle, and Nico drinks without speaking. 

"Yeah, so that's what I meant when I said today's dance styles would probably not be your thing."

The juice, though Nico wonders if it can actually be called juice, warms him up from the inside. He feels hyper alert and at the same time, powerful. Whatever it is, he likes it. "I could do it."

Jason blinks at him, his smile slipping. "What?" He looks from Nico to the blank screen and then back. "What, like now? Hold up a sec. I _am_ teasing you a little. I mean. Yeah, that _is_ a modern day style of dance, but it's really geared more toward …" He trails off with a vague swishy hand gesture.

Nico narrows his eyes. He's not stupid. He knows what Jason's trying to say. This form of dance is geared more to the 'sex for sale' culture. Still, if Jason thought it would be funny to pull as a prank on the guy plucked out of time, it would serve him right if Nico delivered on it.

He looks at the juice bottle, wondering momentarily if something in it is what's lowering his inhibitions, then he shrugs. It doesn't matter. 

He glances at Jason, backed up against the arm of the couch, his forehead wrinkled, and sweat trickling from his temple. He's afraid, Nico realizes. He laughs and flashes Jason his _creepy_ smile, then finishes the bottle and hands it back. "You couldn't handle it, Grace."

Jason breathes out slowly. "Whew. You had me going for a minute there."

Nico stares at the empty bottle in Jason's hand, his mouth already dry again. "You got any more of that juice?"

~*~

  


"So, we gonna get this party started or what?" Percy asks as he pushes the door to the rec room open and he and Annabeth enter. Annabeth spots Piper by the Ping-Pong table and joins her, while Jason greets Percy and bumps fists with him. "How's my bro?"

Nico watches his friends as if filtered through a pleasant haze. He feels simultaneously light in his body and weighted to the ground. Like a helium-filled balloon with a heavy clip attached to the end of its string. His mind switches from Percy and Jason's bromantic greeting to Will Solace and his friends entering the room. Butch, Lou Ellen, and Cecil head for the dartboard, while Will hangs back and surveys the crowd. 

Nico smiles when Will's eyes settle on him. Normally, he isn't quite so eager to greet Will with so many people around, but now – he _feels good_. He waves as Will grins at him, and then heads over. 

"Hey, Nico. How've you been?" 

Nico shrugs, grinning lopsidedly. "Not bad."

Will furrows his eyebrows, scanning the room again. Then he leans in close and speaks next to Nico's ear. Will's breath feels nice on Nico's cheek, sending a small thrill running down his spine. 

"What was that?" Nico asks when he realizes Will is waiting for a response to something he'd just said to Nico. 

"I said it feels kind of strange that Chiron and Mr. D are okay with this party."

Nico shrugs. He halfway recalls Percy and Jason mentioning they had pulled some strings with some other god to get the camp directors out of the way for the night, but he can't recall the details. Will smells good too. It's much more pleasant to just enjoy his tropical-scented shampoo mixed with whatever hand sanitizer he uses. 

Time seems to fly by. 

Before Nico knows it, he's seated cross-legged on the floor in a large circle of former and current campers. They've pushed the Ping-Pong table up against the wall along with most of the other furniture, and there's some sort of game in progress. 

Nico focuses on Percy in the center of the circle, doing a weird impersonation of Chiron, and then bumps Will with his elbow. "What game is this?" 

Will looks over at him, his forehead creased again. "Some sort of dare tag game," he says. "Are you feeling alright? You seem a little out of it tonight."

Nico shrugs again, and turns his attention back to the circle. 

"All right, Jason Grace!" Percy calls out, whooping. The noise of the chattering campers settles down as Jason gets to his feet. "I think …" Percy pauses, tapping his chin as if he hasn't quite shaken off his Chiron persona. Then he smirks, his eyes flashing mischievously. "I dare you to give Piper a Spider-Man kiss."

The crowd picks up a chant of "Do it. Do it. Do it." Nico laughs along with the rest as Jason brings an evening breeze through the open window and uses it to lift himself up to the ceiling, then turns upside down and kisses Piper, dangling as if from a strand of spider silk.

Will sets his hand on top of Nico's, brushing his thumb up and down the inside of Nico's wrist. Nico closes his eyes, enjoying the sensation. He and Will aren't dating exactly. They're at the tricky point where they're both aware of their mutual interest, but are waffling a little because of all the 'what ifs'. In this moment however, Nico doesn't even think about how taking things to another level could risk their friendship. He wants to touch … to be touched … to feel. 

He opens his eyes after what feels like a very long time, Will's thumb still stroking his hand so it must not have been long at all. The other campers climb to their feet and gather their stuff, and head out in groups of twos and threes. Nico and Will are the only ones still sitting on the floor. Nico doesn't really mind missing the end of the party. 

"You ready to get up?" Will asks. His voice is a low hum Nico can feel buzzing in his veins. 

And then Jason drops to his knees in front of them, smiling weirdly. 

"Hey, Nico."

Nico stares at him, probably wearing what Jason tells him is his 'bitch face'. "What?" Nico asks. Will moves his hand away from Nico's and Nico scowls at Jason for ruining the moment. 

"Everybody's headed back to their cabins for the night, but I was saving my dare for you."

Will chuckles nervously. "Umm, I think we should probably get back too …" he starts, but Nico cuts him off, holding up a hand for silence. Jason is _daring_ him. He's not going to just go to bed yet. 

"What's the dare?" he asks, focused on Jason.

Jason leans forward and whispers in Nico's ear. "Dare you to try out those dance moves on Will." Then he stands up and sprints for the door before Nico can respond. "Night guys. Lock up the room when you leave for the night."

The door closes and it's just Nico and Will. A sort of heavy tension hangs in the air between them, but Nico doesn't pay it any mind. It almost seems to feed him. The dance he'd seen, those moves … He looks at Will, who seems to be trying to find his voice, probably to remind Nico of all the camp rules they've already broken tonight, probably to stop him from taking Jason's challenge. 

"Will," he says before Will can speak, staring right into Will's round blue eyes. "Go and sit on the couch. I'm taking the dare."

Nico climbs to his feet and kicks off his shoes. He expected to feel a little dizzy standing up so quickly, but instead, his nerves thrum. He feels almost like the air around him is bolstering him, balancing him, like he's connected with the world hidden by the Mist. 

"What's the dare, Nico?" Will asks. He sounds nervous, but Nico just points at the couch as he crosses the room and picks up the remote control. 

"I'm going to dance." Nico says. He pulls off his socks, then clicks the remote to the video Jason had shown him earlier. He clicks it again to turn off the screen so only the sound plays. He needs music to dance and would rather wing it with the screen off than be constantly comparing his dancing to the guy in the video. 

It's interesting, this modern music – so vibrant – almost as if it compels a person to dance. 

Nico stalks towards Will, determined to wipe the confusion off his face, to enrapture him until Nico dancing is the only thing on his mind. Nico swings his hips, then juts to the right, smirking as Will's eyes immediately snap to follow him. 

Nico does it again, rolling his hips from side to side, then jerking them upwards as Will follows every movement. Nico dances closer to Will, and then turns around. Using his arms for balance, he swings along with the dance beat, bending his knees, and bouncing his butt like in the video. He grins when he hears Will suck in his breath with an appreciative hiss. 

Nico relaxes to the beat, swinging his hips again, stepping forward and turning back around. He stands right in front of Will, and then lifts the hem of his T-shirt right beside his hipbones. He pulls it up slowly, gyrating his hips. He brings his shirt up to expose his nipples as Will moistens his lips with his tongue, and then Nico pulls it off altogether and drops it. 

His nipples have always been super sensitive and now, bared to the air, they stand out in hard nubs. He rubs his palms over his chest, still swaying to the beat, then drags them down to his fly. 

Will's eyes grow huge and he glances up at Nico's face, swallowing hard. Nico moves one hand and rests it on Will's shoulder, then lifts his leg so his foot rests next to Will's thigh on the couch cushion. Nico thrusts his hips, rolling his pelvis close up until Will is under his thrall again. He climbs onto the couch, straddling Will's lap, but not touching him. He supports himself on his knees and the back of the couch, and then jerks his hips. A thrill rushes through Nico's body when Will runs his hands up and down Nico's sides, his palms sweaty and hot, then rests them on Nico's hips. 

Nico breathes Will's scent in again, his own arousal seeming to sharpen it. It would be so easy to fall in and just make out with Will right now, but that's not what the dare was. Nico reminds himself he's dancing. 

He pushes himself back off the couch, Will reluctantly releasing him. Nico smirks as he turns around again, his back to Will, first catching sight of Will trying to subtly adjust himself. Nico sways to the music once more, his arms moving more fluidly, and then he plants his feet and shakes his ass, his grin taking over his whole face. 

Nico turns to face Will again, this time determined to finish the dance. He trails his hands down his chest and pops the button at his fly. He pushes his jeans exposing the black waistband of his briefs, watching as Will's eyes devour his hipbones. Undulating with the music, Nico drops his jeans to the floor and kicks them to the side. 

Standing before Will wearing only his briefs, Nico feels on fire. His body thrums as he works it, moving closer to Will's lap, his legs on either side. He uses his thighs to lower himself, barely brushing Will's thighs, and stroking his own chest with his palms. He closes his eyes, his body dancing by instinct, and then flicks one of his nipples, and groans as the flames inside him rise even higher. He swears there's got to be a whole nervous system connecting his nipples to his cock. He's come apart before only touching his nipples, and now, with Will's eyes on him, the sensation multiplies tenfold. His cock is rock hard in his briefs, pushing against his waistband, angled toward his hipbone.

When Will settles his hand on Nico's hip, so close to Nico's cock, the want inside him burns like a fever. Nico opens his eyes again, and takes in Will's face: lips parted, panting his breaths, his other hand at his groin, massaging … And Nico can't resist any longer. He lowers himself onto Will's lap, wraps his arms around Will's head, pulls Will's face to his chest, and nearly falls to pieces as Will kisses his left nipple, then bumps it with his nose, following up by dragging over it with the flat of his tongue. 

Nico's hips work on their own steam, bumping against Will's stomach until the head of his cock pops over his waistband, and grinding his ass against the bulge in Will's pants. 

Nico's eyes fall closed again when he sees Will has closed his and he goes with what feels natural. He drops his face into the crook of Will's neck, breathing his scent in some more. It's heavy with arousal, more potent and intoxicating than ever. Will closes his arms around Nico's back, his skin so soft and his grip so strong, hugging Nico even closer, then rocking his hips to meet Nico's grinding. 

Nico's whole world bottoms out. He can feel his asshole flexing, the head of his cock kissing Will's abs. When he had pulled Will's shirt up, Nico can't recall, but it doesn't even matter because the friction is exactly what he needs. 

Will tightens his arms, bumping his hips more forcefully against Nico's ass, and Nico loses it. His cock shoots hot and slick against Will's skin, spilling warm come between them. Will goes rigid under him, groaning a pleading cry that's muffled against Nico's sweaty chest, and then clarity hits Nico like he's been doused with ice water. 

_Oh shit._

He'd only meant to rise to Jason's stupid challenge, to dance, maybe to tease Will a little before scampering off to his own cabin. He'd indulge his fantasies about what Will might be doing back in his own bed, perhaps trying hard to stifle an erection he can't take care of in a room full of his siblings. But the reality, the fact he and Will have never even kissed, and now they just …

Will's shoulders tremble as he comes down from his high and Nico doesn't want to let him down, doesn't want to be accused of cowardice, but what if Will gives him that look? That _seriously, Death boy? If you want to get yourself killed_ -judgey look. He feels Will's lips starting to form words against his skin and dissolves into shadow before he has a chance to hear them, materializing in his own cabin and feeling like he's going to pass out. 

Somehow he makes it to his bed before doing exactly that.

Back to the Present

  


Will laughs along with him and then tackles Nico to the bed, covering him with his body. "So, Death Boy. Why don't you put some clothes on and we can take a walk down to the lake? Three years of dancing around each other … I want to make up for as much of that lost time as I can."

Nico tries to hold his scowl at the stupid epithet that he'd always thought was Will judging him. Now though, looking at how Will's eyes sparkle when he uses it, Nico thinks Will means the name to be affectionate. An affectionate Death Boy. As far as pet names go, Nico thinks it actually sounds a bit badass. But if Will thinks he's the only one allowed to use pet names, he's got another thing coming. 

Nico slaps Will's ass, flashing his Jason-defined 'bitch face'. "Get off me, _Sun Baby_ and I'll be able to."

Will's cheeks turn so red he looks like he's got a sunburn. He rolls off of Nico, curling on his side, and Nico climbs to his feet to find his clothes. He slips them on and drops down to tie his shoelaces, suddenly aware of how quiet Will has become. 

"What's the matter with you?" Nico demands. "I'm getting dressed, ready for you to take me for a walk as requested."

Will's color has mostly returned to normal, and he pulls himself into a seated position on the edge of the bed, but the scrunched up face he's making confuses the fuck out of Nico. Nico stands up and meets him, bumping their knees together. 

"Will?"

Will cringes, looking up at Nico, then pulls Nico down until they're sitting beside each other. He leans over and whispers in Nico's ear. 

"I need to stop by my cabin before we head to the lake. When you called me Sun Baby, I came in my pants."

Nico giggles. "Nobody needs to know that. It'll be our secret," he says, his lips twitching. 

Despite the confused looks people give when Nico uses the endearment in public, Nico doesn't stop laughing about the incident for the rest of their lives and yes, they're together that long.

The End

  



End file.
